Galaxy Wars Episode IV
by Revan Starwalker
Summary: the Teletubben Empire has been building a Third, more powerful Death Star Made from the parts of the first Death Star From Yavin and the Second Death Star from Endor.To destroy this new thread, The Rebel Alliance Leaders have turned to the one man who can
1. Prologue

The Best way to read this is to have the New Star Wars Episode IV, V, VI DVD soundtrack. Enjoy.

Play 'Star Wars main theme'

The blackness of space, filled with countless stars

A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

**Galaxy Wars**

**Episode IV**

Revenge of the Teletubben Empire 

On the Eve of War in the galaxy, The Rebel Alliance Fleet Lead By General Lando Calrissian and Admiral Ackbar has destroyed the Second Death Star At The Battle of Endor, As Well as the Deaths of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine.

But the Leader of the Teletubben Empire, **Darth Vandor**, once the Apprentice to Lord Vader has been building a Third, more powerful Death Star Made from the parts of the first Death Star From Yavin and the Second Death Star from Endor.

To destroy this new thread, The Rebel Alliance Leaders have turned to the one man who can destroy the New Death Star and Save the Galaxy….

Prologue

Mon Calamari Star Cruiser _Liberty II _

Nacara Star System

April 12th 2021

2:00 P.M

Admiral Tomas Shan Sat in his Command Chair on board the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser _Liberty II_ Reading an order from Admiral Ackbar. When he finished he looked at the Navigation officer, A Twi'lek.

"Lieutenant, Activate the Hyperdrive and Set course for Endor, Engage Hyper engines on my Mark." Admiral Shan Said

"(_Yes Sir)_." The Navigation officer said in the Twi'lek language as he pushed some buttons on his keyboard.

Then he turned to the communications officer, A Mon Calamari.

"Lieutenant, Sent a communication to All Fighter Squadron Leaders to report back to the _Liberty II _immediately_."_

"Including the Escort Wing?" The communications officer Asked

"Which Squadron is on Escort Duty?" Admiral Shan Asked

The communications officer looked at his Display and said, "It's Blue Squadron Sir."

"Get me Blue Leader on the Holonet." Admiral Shan Said

Aye, Aye Admiral." The communications officer Said.

A Four-inch Hologram of Commander Jonathan' Trip' Tucker, Commanding officer of Blue Squadron appeared on the Holoprojector on Admiral Shan's Command Chair.

"_Blue Leader Here, Ya Admiral_?" Commander Tucker Said

"Inform you Squadron to set your Navicomputer for Endor and Engage Hyperdrive on my command." Admiral Shan Said.

"_Aye, Aye Sir, one last thing … Will the Independence be there_?"

"Don't Worry Trip Jennifer I'll be there." Tom Said

"_Bet you 50 bucks Alex will invite us for a drink and get into a bar fight like Last Year_." Trip Said

"Your on Trip." Tom Said

"_Ha, Ha Blue Leader Out_.' Trip said as his Hologram faded out.

"Admiral, Commander Ace Azzameen of Red Squadron requests permission to land." The communications officer Said.

'Tell him he's got permission to land in docking bay one.'

"Yes Admiral." The communications officer Said.

"Admiral." The officer at the secondary communications and monitoring station said.

"Yes Lieutenant Commander?" Admiral Shan Asked

"Sir we've just intercepted a transmission coming from the Teneb Star System." The secondary communications officer said

"Where was it going to?" Admiral Shan asked

"It look's like it was heading for a teletubben construction Installation in the Tonoob System." The secondary communications officer answered

"Can you tell what language is it in?" Admiral Shan Asked

"Well it look's like it's in Teletubben Sir." The secondary communications officer Answered.

"Get started of translating it Lieutenant Commander." Admiral Shan Said

"Aye, Aye Sir." The secondary communications officer Said

Two hours later.

"Admiral I got half of the translation finished." The secondary communications officer Said

"And?" Admiral Shan Asked.

"There's something about moving the A Teletubben Defense Fleet to the third planet of the Tonoob system and some Design plan's… My god!"

"What is it Lieutenant Commander you look like you've seen a ghost?" Admiral Shan Asked

"You might want to look at this, I'll put it on the main Viewscreen."

The viewscreen changed from a picture of the _Liberty II_ Taskforce to a wireframe Design plan for the _Death Star_ in the corner of the Screen it saidthe _Death Star III_.

"Oh my god… the Third_ Death Star_!"

"Aye Sir." The secondary communications officer Said

"Get Admiral Ackbar on my personal Holonet Transmission, Navigation inform Blue Squadron and the rest of the Taskforce to make the jump to lightspeed."

"(_Aye, Aye Sir.)" _The Navigation officer said.

Tom turned to his first officer Major Jack Conrail.

"I hope we're not too late Jack."

"So do I Tom, so do I."


	2. Chapter 1

One Year Later….

Chapter I

The beginning

Mon Calamari Star Cruiser _Independence _A.K.A _Home-One_

Endor System

May 13th 2022

2:50 P.M.

Commander Alex D. Geslin Sr, commanding officer of Black Knight Squadron was in his office on board the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser _Independence_, Placing a Lightsaber power crystal in his Lightsaber and was tweaking His DL-11 Blaster Pistol When his LE-Series Repair Droid CH-47 A.K.A Chip and his R2-Series Astromech Droid R4-D5 entered his office.

"Hello Chip, Arfour." Alex said as he hooked his Lightsaber to his Belt, placed his Blaster Pistol in his Hip holster and got up from his chair and placed his Datapad and two Holoprojecter disk's in his front pocket of his vest.

"Hello Master Alex, Master Josh needs you in the main Docking Bay immediately!"

"Thanks Chip." Alex said as he walked out the door of his office, then turned around and said to Chip and Arfour. "Chip, Arfour can you pick up junior and Aeron from school, there on deck 15."

"Deesoot Wheet doooloop, _(Of course Alex.") _Arfour said

"Yes of course Master Alex." Chip said

"Thanks you two." Alex Sr. said as he walked out of his office.

"Whoop bliiiip booweeepping, _(Come on Lets go Chip.)" _Arfour said.

"Yes Yes I know we are supposed to go pick up Master Alex Jr. and Mistress Areon from School, but I think Mistress Alexandria should do this." Chip said.

Boooob dweet wheep, (_Chip, Alexandria is on the Rebel Star and it seems pretty stupid for her to come over here because you are too scared to pick up Junior and Aeron.)_" Arfour said.

"Oh my god Arfour Master Alex should have given a memory Wipe before he joined the Alliance, Ah Lets go." Chip said as he and Arfour stepped out of Alex's Office and entered the Turbolift and headed for the Junior High School on Deck 15.

_Independence_ Docking Bay 1.

Alex stepped out of the Turbolift and walked over to his Corellian YT-1300 Transport ship the _Hell's Fist _tucked in the corner of the Docking bay by his Lambda class Shuttle the _Hell's Fury _crawling with techs and the pilots of Black Knight Squadron.

"Hey Knights meet me in the Briefing room pronto." Alex said.

As the pilots of Black Knight Squadron, Alex Sr.'s Wife's squadrons Starburst Squadron and Jedi Star Squadron entered the Briefing room as Alex placed one of the Holoprojecter disks into the Plescinia Entertainments CS-Mark 12 Hologram Projector and typed something on the Keyboard on the Projector's control pad and plugged the Data Transfer cord from the Projector's control panel to his Datapad.

"All right everyone sit down this is very important." Alex said

"What's this about anyway Alex?" Captain Josh Conner, the Executive Officer of Black Knight Squadron asked.

"I'll show you Josh." Alex said as he activated the Holoprojecter and a 3D reposition of a Fighter.

"This is the T.I.E Hunter X-1 series Starfighter, built by the Teletubben Empire as well as the T.I.E Quad wing Starfighter and my wife's _Serpent _Class Star Destroyer but the most important thing they are now building, not a Ship or a Fighter but a… Space Station." Alex said.

"What type of space Station?" Captain Matt Crandall, Second in command of Black Knight Squadron asked?

"Well, see for your self." Alex said as a 3D Holographic reparation of the Third _Death Star_ replaced the T.I.E Hunter X-1.

The sigh of the Third _Death Star _send a stunned and Horrified hush through the Briefing Room.

"Is that what I think it is?" Josh Asked stunned.

"Yes It's a _Death Star_, but unlike to first two this one is the size of Earth and has something that many of the Ships in the Teletubben Imperial Fleet." Alex said.

"Do you mean the Third _Death Star_ has Quantum Titanium Armor fitted on its Hull?" Lieutenant Commander Sara Sutherland, Forth In command of Black Knight Squadron Asked.

"Yep it does." Alex Said.

How Much of a threat is this and can we be sure that this is real?" Lieutenant Commander Jackson Nichols, Executive Officer of Alexandria's X-Wing Squadron Starburst Squadron and third officer of Black Knight Squadron asked.

"Well The Bothan Spynet Gave Alliance High Command this information and Alliance Intelligence has confirmed it, Well if it wardens 3 Squadrons to be Transferred to the _Liberty II_ Taskforce Then it's a Very big threat, But thankfully It's only 90 complete, the Hyperdrive Systems aren't finished and since they are using Quantum Titanium Armor there are several ventilation shafts on the Hull big enough four a Fighter of a Freighter to fly into the Station, but it's being protected by a Energy Shield coming from a Small First _Death Star_ Size Space Station amply named the… _Death Moon_." Alex Pressed a button on his Datapad as a 3D Holographic reparation of the _Death Moon _replaced the Third _Death Star_. "As you can see there is a Large Shield Generator attached to the Bottom of the _Death Moon _which protect to Death Star From StarCruiser Bombardment or Starfighter Attack, So in conclusion every one get to you Quarters, pack everything and put it in the _Hell's Fury_ and The _Hell's Fist_, Alexandria I need to Talk to you real fast." Alex said as He took out the two Holoprojecter disks and unplugged the Data Transfer cord from his Datapad as the Crew filled out of the Briefing room.

"Yes Alex?" Alexandria Asked.

"Where is Junior and Areon, did you Talk to there Teacher and Are you Sure you want to come with us when we go over the _Liberty II?_" Alex Asked.

"Junior and Areon are in the Simulator, Yes there files have been transferred to the _Liberty II_ and Yes I want to, because when the_ Freedom _Leaves repairdock, you Promised Me the_ Rebel Star _is going to be part of the_ Freedom _Taskforce, Remember?" Alexandria said.

"The Simulator, what are they doing there?" Alex Asked

"Alex, they want to be like you and me, besides they need to know the truth about your Lightsaber and what really happened to your Sister Lana." Alexandria said.

"When this is all over I'll Tell them the Truth, I promise." Alex said.

"Ok, I'll get the kids and Meet you in the Docking Bay." Alexandria said.

"Ok I'll meet you there." Alex said as he kissed Alexandria on the Cheek before the both of them walked out of the Briefing Room.

Matt, Josh, Jackson and Lieutenant Commander Amanda Carabajal Started talking after Alex and Alexandria left the Briefing Room.

"I've never seen Alex take a transfer before." Josh said.

"Ya After Alex did the Geslin Maneuver at the Battle of Endor he acted like this." Jackson said.

"I think he wants revenge for Lana, after what Jesse Rubalcaba did to her." Amanda said.

"Ya, Back when Alex, Alexandria, Me, Jennifer, Trip, Tom and Jack where in the Earth Defense Corp. he acted like this after we won the Battle of Zhar." Matt said

"Come on we should get our stuff ready or Alex will get mad at us." Josh said as they walked out of the Briefing Room.


	3. Chapter II The Heart of Evil

Chapter II

The Heart of Evil

Teletubben Imperial _Executor_ class Super Star Destroyer _Dark Hammer II_

Tenub Star System

May 13th 2022

3:25 P.M.

Play the Imperial March/Darth Vader's theme. Episode V Soundtrack, Disk Two, Track One.

The Teletubben Imperial Fleet gathered in the shadow of The Teletubben Homeworld of Tenub and formed a battle formation around the Teletubben _Executor_ class Super Star Destroyer _Dark Hammer II _while fighter squadrons of T.I.E Hunter X-1's, T.I.E Quad wings, T.I.E Fighters, T.I.E Interceptors, T.I.E Bombers, Shadow Bombers and Teletubben _Vengeance_ Class Assault Shuttles swoop across the blackness of space.

Grand Admiral Bevel Zend stepped out of the Turbolift and walked over to the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vendor, Clad in her Vader Variation Armor was looking out the viewport at the Teletubben Fleet.

"Lord Vendor, May I have a moment of you time?" the Grand Admiral asked.

"Yes, Grand Admiral?" Vendor Asked, her voice being filtered thought the Audio Receiver in her Helmet.

"My Lord, The Emperor wish you to make contact with him." Grand Admiral Zend said.

"I'll shall take it in my Meditation Chamber." Vendor said

"Yes My Lord." Grand Admiral Zend said.

After entering her Meditation Chamber, she activated her Holonet Transceiver as Emperor Jesse Rubalcaba's Hologram popped up from the Central Projector.

"What is thy bidding my Master?" Vendor said.

"Ah Hello My Apprentice, you are to take the 5th, 6th and 7th Fleet Division's as well as the _Dark Hammer II _to the Tonoob System, The Commander of the Third _Death Star_, Vice Admiral Gonar Karath Has fallen behind Schedule with the Construction of the _Death Star_." Emperor Rubalcaba said.

"When shall I leave Master?" Vendor asked.

"I would like you to leave as soon as Possible, May the Force serve you well, Lord VendorEmperor Rubalcaba said.

"Yes My Master." Lord Vendor said as the Hologram of Emperor Rubalcaba faded out.

Lord Vendor Pressed the Receiver Button on her throne chair and Grand Admiral Zend spoke over the COMM.

"_Yes Lord Vendor?" _Grand Admiral Zend Asked.

"Grand Admiral, in form the Commanders of the 5th, 6th and 7th Fleet Division's as well as the _Dark Hammer II _to set course for the Third_ Death Star_ and prepare the _Hell Runner _for Launch.

(Back on the _Independence_.)

Alex walked out of the Turbolift, Clad in his Orange Pilots suit and his Flight Hemet under his Right Arm, walked over to his Incom T-65 X-Wing Starfighter sitting in the Middle of the Docking Bay.

"Arfour". Alex called to Arfour who sat in the Droid Socket behind the Cockpit. "Power up the Converters." Alex said as the Sound of the Primary Engines on his X-Wing powering up could be heard thought out the Docking Bay as Alex Jr., Areon, Alexandria, Chip and Matt walked over to Alex's X-wing.

"Alex everyone's things are loaded on the _Hell's Fist _and _Hell's Fury_. Matt said.

"Thanks Matt." Alex said.

"No Problem Alex." Matt said placing his flight Helmet on and walked over to his X-wing as Alex turned to Alex Jr. and Chip.

"You two sure you want to fly the _Fist_?" Alex asked Rising an Eyebrow.

"Dad, Chip will be flying the _Fist_, Not me." Junior said.

"Ok if you say so Junior Now get going you two." Alex said

" Ok Dad." Junior said as he and Chip walked over to the _Hell's Fist, _while Alex turned to Alexandria and Aeron and said. "Are you sure you two want to fly the_ Fury?_" Alex Asked.

"We can fly the Ship, Honey, Don't worry." Alexandria said.

"Ya Dad we can fly the _Fist_ like you would say don't get All Uppity." Aeron said."

"Oh Very funny you made your point, Get going." Alex said

"All Right Alex Love you." Alexandria said as she kissed him on the Cheek and walked over to the _Hell's fury_.

"Deet bloob beeb._ (Alex, Do you really think that this is a Good Idea to Fly to the Nacara System with 25 X-wing's, 12 A-wing, a_ _Corellian YT-1300 Transport and a Lambda class Shuttle, I Think we should Take the Rebel Star to Meet with The liberty II_.)" Arfour said as Alex climbed into the Cockpit of his X-Wing and Put his Flight Helmet on His Head.

Alex Looked at the Heads Up Display (H.U.D) as the Translation of what Arfour said came on the Display.

"Don't worry Arfour, It's not like the Teletubbies are going to attack us, you're acting Like Chip." Alex Said

"Doop deet whoop. (_Acting Like Chip is better than being Dead_.)" Arfour said

"My god Arfour, Lets Get going." Alex said as he began activating the Primary systems and switched on the Communications System.

"_Independence _Docking bay Control, this is Black Knight Leader Permission to launch?" Alex asked.

"_Permission to Launch Granted, Knight Leader good Luck_."The Control officer said.

"Thanks Control, Knight Leader out." Alex said as he switch the COMM System over to the Main channel for Black Knight Squadron, Starburst Squadron, Jedi Nova Squadron, The _Hell's Fist_ and The _Hell's Fury_.

"All Right Everyone, I'll go first, knights follow me, Starburst Squad follow Knight Squad, Jedi Nova Squad, follow Starburst Squad, _Hell's Fist_ follow Jedi Nova Squad, _Hell's Fury_ follow the _Fist_, Got It?" Alex Said.

"_Copy Knight Leader_." Josh, The Executive Officer of Black Knight Squadron said.

"_Copy Knight Leader_." Jackson, The Executive Officer of Starburst Squadron and third in command of Black Knight Squadron said.

"_Copy Knight Leader_." Captain Garrett Quinn, The Executive Officer of Jedi Nova Squadron said.

"_Copy Knight Leader_." Alex Jr. said.

"_Copy Knight Leader_." Alexandria said.

Alex activated the Main Thrusters on his X-wing and Shot out of the Docking Bay on the _Independence_ Followed by Black Knight, Starburst, Jedi Nova Squadrons, the _Hell's Fist_ and the _Hell's Fury_ as Alex Keyed the Location of the _Liberty II_ in to his X-wing's Navicomputer and spoke into the Communicator Receiver in his Helmet.

"All Ships set course for the Nacara System and Jump to Light Speed on my Command, Three, Two, One, Go." Alex Said as his X-wing, Black Knight Squadron, Starburst Squadron, Jedi Nova Squadron, the _Hell's Fist _and the _Hell's Fury _Entered Hyperspace.


End file.
